


Shattered

by Candeecake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Emma has won the Final Battle at a very high cost. One she might not be able to pay. While Emma is stuck in a wheelchair with PTSD, her magic is unstable. She pays the cost for the Final Battle but who will pay the cost to save her? Perhaps a certain pirate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place if the black fairy didn't die but fought against Emma.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The clock slowly goes by. my hands shake unsteadily as I sit in a wheelchair. The ceiling is white with a musty smell. A subtle tear goes down on the side of my face. my hands have cuts on them from a battle not too long ago. Emma. Tick, tock, tick-

“Emma!” A voice startles me. I jump back in my seat. I look up as I quickly brush my hair and the tear on my face. I am brought back to reality as I realizes the familiar scent of Dr.Hopper’s office. I look up to see Archie and realize I am expected to talk. But I don’t. Instead my head droops down with my golden hair falling softly. My hands continue to shake. “Emma, I think that’s enough for today. I will bring your family in to talk.” Archie continues to talk but his words slip past me. I nod my head briefly as he pushes me out the doorway. The wheels squeak with in the rhythm of the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock-

“Mom!” I glance up to see Henry who smiles with hope in his eyes. He sits closer to me as I smile fakely. He reads me a story as the clock slowly ticks by. The story was about knights which I had grown a distaste for but I let him read. “He swung his sword.” Swung his sword. Swurg his sword. Swurg my sword. Then I black out into my wretched memories.

 

The night is foggy with still stars. I am standing a decent distance from her. The Black Fairy. She smiles grimly at me with a silver sword in her hand. I tightly grasp the sword in my hand. The town is around me. I take a deep sigh. And begin to fight.

“You know, I am used to paying the cost for winning the battle. I know this one is going to be high. I am prepared to pay. I don't want to.” I bellow to her. The metal of the swords clashed. She cuts my shoulder. Blood pours out. Every time I swing my sword, I cry out in pain. The Black Fairy turns her hand and my leg breaks. I cry out in pain again. I don't know what hurts except I have to keep fighting. I turn around to face my family and Killian. He stares at me and I use my eyes to say i’m sorry. Then a miracle happens, my sword plunge into something. Her. The Black Fairy stands still with dust creating a hole in her. I cry out desperately. “What is the cost?”

“Emma, here is your debt to pay.” She says smugly and twists her hand. All of a sudden, I feel pain. My legs drop me to the ground and I can't feel them. My head hurts. My eyes make out dust flying away with a wretched Fairy gone. The night is still with stars dimly lit. Killian runs towards me and holds my head.

“I can pay it, I can pay it.” I repeat it and in my head as I hold hands with him. Then the last I remember is blood and darkness.  
\---------------------  
“Swan!” I woke up panting. My eyes revealed a faint white on ceilings. I look up to see that I am in the hospital. My family is around me. I check rapidly to see if the cuts are still on my arms. My legs still won't move. Killian comes forward and takes my hands. I look into his keen eyes full of worry.

“What happened?” I ask. My mom is about to speak until I interrupt her. “Never mind. I am fine.” The last part is clearly a lie. My voice broke when I said it. 

Dr.Whale comes and checks my blood pressure as I hear my family, my husband, Dr.Hopper and The Blue Fairy outside. I don't know how but I hear every word.

“She’s getting worse.” The Blue Fairy explains as my family argues.

“I’ve diagnosed her with PTSD, depression and anxiety.” Archie states. The air grows silent. There are pauses in everyone's planned words. Then I fall asleep.  
\----------------------  
Killian’s POV

“We need a plan.” The Blue Fairy states. Everyone agrees. I glance back at Emma who is still asleep. “David, take the duty of being sheriff, hire the dwarves to help you.” David nods as Blue continues speaking. “Snow help around the house.” I wait patiently for my role. “Regina take care of Henry. Zelena watch out for her magic.” My eyes become keen and determined when she gets to me. “Hook, take care of her, you are her hope.” I nod. Then I go and check on Emma. “One more thing, her magic is unstable so everyone watch out.”  
\----------------  
Emma's POV

I didn't sleep. It was just me living in a flashback of something horrid. My family walks in. My eyes are droopy but alert for I don't want nightmares again. My hands shake. Tears start forming in my eyes but I keep them intact. The Final Battle was only a week ago and it has shattered me. Everyone walked in and smiled at me. I felt a kick of jealousy as their smiles were real but not mine. 

“Hey! Emma. Do you want to go to Granny’s? You must be hungry.” My dad says. Truth was I wasn't hungry. I was never really hungry any more. But I still lied.

“Sure.”

\-------------------

Henry wheels me into the entrance of Granny's. Killian picks me up as my parents pick up the chair over the step. Then he gently places me back. He kisses the top of my head and pushes me in. The lights are off. “Is it closed?” I ask. 

“Surprise!” The light pours through the diner. The whole town is around me. My eyes widened as I realized what they were doing. A banner read “thank you savior.” Food was everywhere. 

“We wanted to tell you how grateful we are.” Leroy said. All of a sudden the room started turning black with blood dripping on the sides. Everyone disappeared. All that was left was me and her. The Black Fairy.

She didn't speak except smile grimly and hurt me. I used all of my brain power to convince myself it wasn't real. Before I was able to escape back to reality. She stabbed me. 

I came back to reality with a jolt. They were staring at me. I realized they were giving me a speech. “We would like to thank you Emma. Our Savior.” Leroy continued on before I touched my eyes. A thick tear went down on my face. But it wasn't salt water, it was blood. Killian went down on his knees.

“Are you okay?” I look up at him hiding my fingers. Then the whole room looked at me.

“Yeah. This is awesome. I just need to use the restroom. Excuse me.” I say. My mom races after me. I wheel myself away.

“Do you need help?” She looks at me with desperate eyes. With a tone that might have sounded cruel, I say.

“No.” Then I open the bathroom.

\------_____________

The restroom is bigger than it appeared to be. I need to escape. I glance at myself in the mirror. My eyes are full of grey circles. My hair has lost its sun-colored vibe. My green eyes faded like a gem being shattered. I look out the window and long to run. Then I feel myself vanish in cloud of light magic.

\-----/-----------------  
Killian's POV

I shine my hook with my arm. The town starts asking questions about Emma. I glance at the bathroom. She’s has been in there for at least 15 min.

“What the hell is wrong with Emma?” Happy asks. 

“If something is wrong, why did you let us throw a party for her?”

“Everyone, Emma is just tired.”

“Are we safe?”

The questions and comments kept coming. Then a real concern appeared.

“I knocked on the bathroom door and there was no answer.” Snow whispered to our ears. I race to the bathroom and pound on the door. Regina comes near me.

“I’ve got this.” She says as she twists her hand. The door vanishes. Inside the bathroom is an empty wheelchair, an open window and blood drops on the floor. I sprint out the door.


	2. Out the door

Emma’s POV

I am walking. I am running. I am using my legs. It hurts like hell but I am running. I don't know how but it makes me feel better than I have in a long time. The air is cool on my skin. My clothes have changed to a long white dress. My hair flies beside me with golden wisps soaring. Then, I step in the pond. I realize I am at the park. But my foot doesn't deepen in the water. Instead in stays afloat like I am walking in the floor. I am walking on water. The world stays still. Then I hear voices. I look around as the entire town stands with faces of fear. I realize my paradise has ended. 

Killian’s POV

Emma is walking on water. I’ve had my fair share of seeing strange things on water but.. what the hell! “Regina, get Emma she could drown!” Regina gives me an annoyed glance.

“I can’t.” Her tone is of shame. “Her magic is unstable, making too powerful.” I am too memorised with her graceful movements too know what to do. I just stare.

Emma’s POV

My feet become cold. The water turns to concrete. She is standing in front me. The Black Fairy. She holds a sword. I step back as my eyes widen with fear. Stop it Emma! You are the savior! I tell myself. 

She cuts my shoulder. The she stabs me. Then, again. The Black Fairy drops the sword with a clang. She twists her hand and I feel my nose bleed. “You honestly believe you are still the Savior. Who are you going to save? You can't even save yourself.” She says to me. Blood drips over my white dress. The dress then vanishes away and I am in my regular clothes. The Black Fairy walks up and punches me. I drop to my knees . All I feel is force pounding on me. Blood spills down. I fall back into the water.

I feel warm arms embrace me. I look up and see Killian. His eyes focused on me. Then he says “Swan, you are bleeding.” He holds my head up as I mumble 

“I need, I need-” I keep repeating the two words to myself until I pass out.

Killian's POV 

I saw her on the pond. She kept getting beat up by an indivisible force. Luckily Regina was able to get her when Emma fell into the water. I still remember what It felt like to hold her bleeding body in my arms. She still looked beautiful. I slam my hand into the wall of our house. Henry left for Regina’s. It was just me and her. I glance at her sleeping on our bed. Emma still had cuts on her arms but Regina and Dr.Whale did heal and bandage her bruises and bleeding. I wish I could heal whatever she needed but I couldn't. “Hey.”   
I look over to see Emma awake.

“Love, I am sorry. Did I wake you?” I glance to see her trying to prop herself up.

“No.” I take her hands. She leans forward to cup my face. I beat her to it and kiss her. She leans into the kiss as I pick her up and place her in my lap. I pull away to see her smile back at me. “I think Henry going to live with Regina’s is a good idea.”

I smile at her and say “because we get the house to ourselves?” I kiss her temple as she laughs. I stare at her lost in her beautiful eyes. “That's the first time you smiled in days.” She shifts uncomfortably in my arms at the topic. “Tell me what’s wrong, I won’t judge you. You are my wife. I want to help you.”

“There is nothing you can do.” She looks down in shame. I brush away a curl of her hair behind her ear. “Just go to sleep, one of us is able to and I know you're exhausted.” 

“I am not tired.” Emma makes a sympathetic face. Then I see a thick tear slide down her face. 

“Yes, you are.” Then my vision becomes blurry. My muscles too exhausted to hold her. I try to grasp her but then I see her lips say “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to, but I need to-. I need, I need-” Then I fall into a deep sleep.

Emma’s POV

I didn't mean to. I was trying to avoid the confrontation of what was happening to me. Killian looked at me. All I knew is I was making him fall asleep. Then I vanished.

I look around my surroundings. My feet is standing on water. I glance behind me. The Jolly Rodger shines in the starlight. I walk up and step on the ship. I fall to the deck. Lying like an angel stuck in a painting. My sun rayed hair falls beside me. I become lost in the stars. Then I fall into my nightmares.

This time I dream of Cora ripping my heart out. She hands it to The Black Fairy. And she carves three words into it for me to see. Not a Savior. Then she tosses it on the ground. And stomps on it. Then I wake up panting.

I am not on The Jolly Rodger. Instead I lay on the ocean. I stand up feeling the breeze. I turn around to find my family and loved ones at land. The Blue Fairy is with them. “I’m sorry Emma.” She says as she casts a bright light directed at me.

“What the hell are you doing?” Killian bellows at her. The light hits me and I fall into blackness.

Killian’s POV 

Swan laid on a bed in the fairies headquarters. She had a nasty cuts where her heart was. I hold her hand. She was very cold. I lean over and kiss her lips. I brush her lips as I lean back up again. Then I lift myself from the chair and walk to where the rest of everybody was.

Blue talks to Snow, David, Regina and Zelena. Then I bellow at all of them.

“You attacked Emma! She was scared!.” Blue bites her lip. Everyone else becomes uncomfortably scared of me.

“I was doing the best for everyone else! She is unstable. Hook, you might want brace yourself for locking Emma up. She is a danger to yourself and everyone.” Blue states.

“Aren't you supposed to help people?”

“Yes but-”

“Then help Emma.” I stare at Blue until she doesn't talk anymore. I glare at everyone. “And you are siding with her?” 

Snow chimes in. “No but-”

“You put the town’s life before Emma’s!”

David then says “no we don't, just that-”

“Emma Swan is worth more than almost anyone's life.” The room turns silent. Regina chimes in.

“What about Henry!” I am taken aback for a second. 

“I didn't mean-” The room bursts into arguments. Hate spirals around us.

Emma’s POV

I woke up a few minutes ago. A Fairy comes to check on me. 

“Hey, Miss Swan-er Jones.” She blushes at her mistake.

“It's Swan.” She smiles back at me. As she reaches to check my temperature, I ask for my chair.

“I am sorry but you have to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Because-” she tries to calm me but I bellow at her.

“You are trying to lock me up! Are you trying to kill me like the Black Fairy?!” She shakes her head rapidly. “You will not lock me up! I toss myself to the floor. The Fairy runs to the door. I use my arms to move for my legs are still paralyzed. The blue walls that are meant to calm me instead anger me. I catch a quick glance and see my chair. I arm myself and push my palms on the cold metal. Then I miraculously get in the seat. Then I wheel at lighting speed. Past all the rooms, faires and then I stop.

“Swan! Stop!” I glance behind to see my family. Their looks are pleaful.

“Why? Tell me, why should I?” Killian is speechless. My family is silent. Then, I race out the door. My lips closed. All of a sudden, I fall. My head gets cut. I forgot there was stairs. Then my body falls out the chair and rolls to the fence. My head hurts, my hands are bloodied. I lay on the ground. Then I cry out in frustration. “I need, I need-.” Killian races over and holds me in his arms.

“What do you need?” He looks as me as he uses his jacket to wipe off blood on my face.

“I need help.” He holds me while I sob into his jacket. Rocking me back and forth, never letting me go until I need to.


	3. Ironic Ravens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to post every monday. Thank you to all my readers out there! I am sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. I am also a bad writer, this is just for fun. This chapter will be shorter!

Killian's POV 

She has been through too much. I walk up to our bed and see her sleeping. Then Emma wakes up with a jolt. “Nightmare?”

“More like a vivid memory.” She smiles weakly at me. I sit beside her and press a kiss on her forehead as I hold her hand.

“What was it about?” Emma plays with a curl of her hair as she looks down. “You don't have to tell me.” I take both hands as she looks up with a tear going down her face.

“Ravens tearing me apart.” I use my hook to swipe away tears sliding down her face.

“Do you dream of that every night?”

“No, it's usually The Black Fairy taunting and torturing me.” I take her body into a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry swan, I will find out a way to help you.” My eyes burn with determination. Then Emma smiles at me.

“Roses have the strongest red.” I look at her in confusion.

“What?” Before she answers, Swan is fast asleep.

Emma's POV

I dreamed of a bear and a dwarf. But instead of a nice dwarf, he was cranky and had red glaring eyes. The bear died and what was left was a prince. Then to complete the strangeness I saw a hooded figure come near me and torture me with the thorn of a rose. I scream. Finally a elegant voice says “roses, the color of blood.” Then I wake up.

The room is still, Killian sleeps beside me. I quietly place myself in the wheelchair. I sigh quickly from my tired muscles. My wheels slowly drift down the newly placed ramp in our house. The air is dead dry with a homey smell. I take a deep sniff but then all I smell is blood. But my visions don’t arise instead I find myself wanting-needing to go out the door.

“Bloody rose, bloody rose. Rose red striked revenge on-” whispering arose and I tried to turn back but I couldn't’ turn away. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I found myself slowly going out the door, hoping that my family would find me.

Killian's POV

I woke with a jolt of anxiety. I looked at my side. She wasn't there. Emma was gone. The world turned upside down. I put my fingers through my hair, stressing out. I rapidly get dressed and call my parents in law. “Emma is gone, have you seen her?”

“Hook, get over to granny's! Now!” David’s voice rang in my ears as my eyes grew wide with determination. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

\--------------------------------

I rushed into the diner’s door. The bell swung sharply. I glance and run to David. “Where is she?”

Soon a silence and coldness dropped past the room as if the world recognized it’s darkness. “She is with me, Captain.” I turn around to see a woman with a dark feathered gown and bright red hair.

“Who are you?” My voice is filled with iciness.

“All in due time.” Her movements are elegant which taunt us. Snow steps in front of me.

“Where is my daughter?” The woman turns around to meet Snow’s eyes.

“Well, this is a big surprise!” Snow steps back. “You actually care! I thought you only use her for your legacy.” She laughs.

“I love Emma, no matter what.” Snow’s eyes widen.

“Even if she was to be filled with darkness? Or if she didn't want to be the savior? You did everything for Emma because you needed someone to be like you. It was so easy to shatter Emma.” 

I step forward, questioning the situation, I was in. “What do you mean shatter Emma?” She glares at me.

“Emma has always been broken. Not that any of you would notice. I provided nightmares, sadness and much more.”

“You-” I lunge forward at her. But she stops me with a red aura from her hand.

“You will see Emma in a few days, but I need to hurt someone in your family.” Then she walked out.

“Who is that woman?” Then Snow says

“I don't know, but together we will find Emma!” She begins to walk but I take her hand.

“No, we will find her without your help. This is your fault Emma is hurt.” I turn and walk knowing that the woman was winning. She was turning us against each other. But I didn't care.

\-----------------------------

Emma’s POV

I open my eyes finding my head hurting. Dried blood crusts on my hand. I discover my surroundings to find feathers on the ground. My legs are still paralyzed. The room is dim. I hear the sound of footsteps and I stop struggling.

‘Emma, I am sorry for this. I don’t want to hurt you but I need to teach your family a lesson.” I look up to see a woman with red hair and a raven feathered dress. Her movements are graceful but create fear on your face.

“Why?” I ask her with blood soaking my hair. She uses her hand to stroke my face creating a distasteful feeling in my gut.

“The world takes advantage of us. People with magic.” I feel a tear going down my face.

“Okay, Big Bird. I don’t have magic and some blizzard queen tried to put me down that path. I am not going.” My eyes steadily glare at hers. She smiles smugly at me.

“Your family tried to use me, even dear Captain Hook.” She puts her hand around my neck and says “They will find you, but you won’t want anything to do with them.” Then I blackout as the sound of her footsteps echo in my ear.


	4. Operation Red Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short! Sorry I couldn't update. Finals at school. Also writer's block. Thank you to all those who are reading

The world turned upside down. I woke up and tried to move. The, I remember where I am. Some evil big bird’s lair. The room was a dim red. With walls covered in dirt. I smell gas coming from a boiler. My eyes spill tears from the heat.

Killian's POV 

I run rapidly through the woods. The smell of pine or was it sap? I didn't care about anything except where Emma was. I stop abruptly as I hear leaves rustle behind me. The wind cascades to the sound of night birds. I tighten a grip on my sword as I turn around. My eyes widen as I see Henry. 

“Mate! What are you doing?” My eyebrows raise in curiosity. Henry takes a step forward and places his hand deeper in his pocket.

“I wanna find my mom before that-” He gulps and then resumes speaking “before that woman finds her.”

“Aye, any idea who she is?” Henry shakes his head in shame.

“Well, operation red raven!” He chuckles and shifts awkwardly on his toes. I smile to him as I hear a ring from my phone. I answer it.

“Hook, I know you don’t wanna talk to me but get to the park now!” I race with Henry to the pond. Leaves whistling and wind making kisses to our hot foreheads. We stop at the edge of the gravel sidewalk and stand with the rest of the Charmings. I look in horror to see Emma being held by magic by the woman. Her eyes damaged and her hands bloodied. Her legs dropping to the water slightly. The sunny hair gone with clouds of evil. But then I see something. Her hands in a fist steady and ready for a fight.

\--------------------------------------------

Emma’s POV

I am tired. Tired and looking like crap. I feel magic holding me like a prison bars. The woman lets go of me and twists her hand. I stand upright as my hands are tied.

“So, Emma. Did you know your family has you as their weakness?” I hold back a scream as the ropes on my hand became tighter. “I am going to offer you a deal! I tell you who I am and I get to give your family more pain.” I shake my head but she opens her mouth to speak. But instead I hear nothing and see that she has vanished. My feet move like the time I was walking on water.

“Mom!” I hear the faint sound of Henry’s voice. 

“Emma! Do you know what ravens symbolize? Death.” My head screams as the woman whispers into my soul. My legs drag myself to land. “I am a witch.” Suddenly my head is filled with ravens pecking on human flesh. “Rose Red is the name. How do you do?’ I clench my fists harder as I see blood. “I am your aunt.” I feel my hands shake as I feel an icy breath behind me.  
“Where do you think you are going?” She picks me up and I feel my back grimace. I get flung to the other side of the pond. And it hurts a lot.

Rose Red comes at me and twists her hand. I feel something engraved into my wrist. A sun, moon and star. “Emma, I will be back soon and let my sister know, I know what she did.” She vanishes.

I hear footsteps and look to see my family above me. My legs become frozen again. I fall slowly back into darkness hoping to hold unto a light.


	5. Grimmest Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really short. Grammar and Spelling mistakes also here. Also maybe bad writing. But enjoy!

Henry’s POV

We all go to the library. The smell of musty books fill my noise. I feel a sense of calming as I feel sprint past old papers. I look up to see Belle, Killian, Snow, Regina, Zelena and Charming. I hid behind a bookcase to eavesdrop.

“Mark Of Grimm.” Belle flicks through her books. I peek through to see Killian looking impatient. 

“Aye, Can you find anything?” He slaps his hand and hook on the counter.

“Hook be patient!” Snow and David’s voice echo the room. My eyes dart to Belle.

“The Mark Of Grimm is a powerful cursed mystic object which was invented by a past author.” Belle reads from a book. “The Brothers Grimm gives power to the symbols.”

“What do they do?”

“The moon feeds off your health. The sun illuminates your darkest memories and…”

“The star?”

“It doesn't say. But oh um-”

“What?” Killian’s eyes daunt forward.

“The mark is meant to kill a person slowly.” They all take a sigh and roll their eyes. I take a breath of fear and run to the Fairy’s cottage.

\----------------//-------

Emma's POV

I wake with a jolt. The air is dry. I gaze at my surroundings to see where I am. Fairies.

“Mom!” I glance up to see Henry. I hear his heart beating faster and faster. His lips tremble with anxiety.

“Yeah, Kid?” He takes a step closer to me and takes my hand.

“You’re going to die.” I let the words sink in but I feel nothing. No fear or no sadness. Nothing. He then explains what the Mark Of Grimm is and what my family is doing.

“Okay. Can you tell Killian to get here?” He nods and goes to get him for me. I lay back noticing how tense I am and try to make myself comfortable. My legs stay still as always.

1 ½ Hours Later

I start to fidget with a strand of my hair before he comes in. Killian rolls his shoulders and smiles at me.

“Hey Love.” He walks over me and pressed our lips together. But something is wrong. I strengthen the kiss and put my fingers on his belt. Finally I pull the sword from his belt and hold it against his neck. “Emma, What the hell?” I narrow my eyes.

“You are not him. Who are you? Tell me before I make you.” I push the sword closer to his neck.

“Swan, it's me.” I grit my teeth.

“Prove it. Tell me how I defeated the giant at the Beanstalk.” He chuckles.

“What gave it away?”

“First off, your anger. He isn’t that much of an angry person. Lastly, that Kiss. More tongue action. Who are you?” He looks more confident now and acts like he is taunting me. I drop my gaze to be more deadly.

“I am just someone with Rose Red. She wants to see your skills.”

“What?”

“Also, How much chaos she can create in your life hence creating chaos in Snow’s life.”

“She has caused enough chaos.” He laughs vilely and smiles smugly at me.

“No. She wants to see how far your pirate will go.” I pant as holding the sword was draining my energy. “The Mark Of Grimm is affecting you. I see.” I start to become dizzy.

“Where is He?”

“Stalking Blue to see what she knows. But we have set a trap for him.” 

“No.” My whisper is almost a cry. I start to fall to darkness again.

“Shhh! Emma go to sleep now.” I try to struggle but the Mark takes me into the shadows.

Killian’s POV

 

I hold my sword as I follow the trees. I sense Blue’s presence. I quickly follow her to the edge of the beach.

“Pirate!” I turn around to see the Crocodile. He looks frightened. The waves slowly turn violent. “I’m sorry, I have been commanded to kill you.” I jump back in surprise. He starts using the sands of the beach to create weapons. I look back and he is crying.

“Gold! You don’t need to do this.” I let out a battle cry and use my sword to stab him in the heart. He stands still.

“No, That’s not possible.

“It is. Oh, don’t worry you won’t be going to Camelot. Might wanna look at that sword.” I look back and see the same woman who kidnapped Emma. Then I look at my sword and see it’s the Dark One Dagger. 

“No.” I drop the dagger and cry out.

“Yes. Captain. I tried everything to hurt Emma. And it worked but then she got stronger because of you. If you are hurt, she is hurt.” The world seems to turn dark. I feel pain as the darkness swerves around me. Visions flash before my eyes. Milah. Rumple. Emma. Emma. I read the dagger as darkness surrounds my eyes.

Killian Jones.

“No, not again.” Soon the darkness lifts me off my feet and find myself entwined with my worst nightmare. I am the Dark One. Again.


	6. Stained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Smut. Might be short.

Emma's POV

I awake with a jolt to find Killian at the edge of my bed. His eyes a little darker and his hair to the side. He widens his eyes and walks towards me.

“Killian?” He picks up my wrist gently and produces a dark light on it. Magic. I cry out in pain. Killian stops and looks at the mark on my wrist. “How do you have magic?” 

“I am-just trust me Emma.” I realize the truth as he leans forward to me. 

“You’re the dark one! AGAIN!” I try to get up from my seat as he uses his arms to push me back. “You’re not well Killian.” I feel the mark of the Grimm slowly grasp my energy as I feel my limbs start to drain of height.

“I am fine, Swan. You are not well.” He cups my face and I try to sit up and get out of bed.

“How did this happen?” 

“Another time, Emma.” I pull a strand of my hair back and take his hand.

“No, now.” He gives up and takes a deep sigh.

“I was following blue for she seemed suspicious. I was led to the beach where Rumple was behind me. He was being commanded to kill me so I stabbed with my sword in self-defense. I looked behind me and there was the woman. I looked down at my sword and realized it was dagger.” I take a deep sigh and then use all my strength to get my legs up. “Emma, no.”

“Excuse me.” He looks scared now.

“Love, you need rest, I will take care of this.” He catches me as I nearly fall to ground as I keep forgetting about my legs.

“Or my dearest husband, you are going to do something, you do not want me to see. Don’t forget I know when someone is lying.”

“She has threatened to hurt you so she deserves death.” 

“I don’t need protection. And also I feel the darkness is corrupting your mind.” My eyes widen as he says.

“I am fine. With this power, I can protect you.” I shake my head rapidly. He kisses me on the forehead and lifts up his hand.  
“As you wife, I am begging you, don’t do this.” I feel tears sliding down.

“Don’t cry. I will be back shortly.” He waves his hand and vanishes in green smoke.

“Yellow!” A Fairy comes rushing in with a strong posture.

“Yes Emma.” I narrow my eyes and shudder in pain from the mark.

“Get me my chair, I am going to save my husband.” She nods and races. I prepare myself for a Battle. I look up to see her. The Black Fairy.

“Emma, do you really think you can save him? You can't save anyone.”

“Maybe that's true but I am gonna save him or die trying.” And with that the Fairy brings in my chair and helps me outside. I race to the beach. That's where they are going to be.

\-------------------------------

Killian's POV

I feel better. Stronger. Darker. I walk onto the sand and smell the ocean. The wind cascades around me as I turn around. I see the woman.

“Ah! Hello Dark One. Did Emma ever say what my name is?” I clench my fist in rage.

“Don’t you dare, say her name.”

“My name is Rose Red. I am- let's see? Your great aunt in law. Wow! Our family tree is insane.” She laughs and twirls her red hair. Rose Red turns around and holds up her hands. I do the same. “I suppose you're here to battle?”

“No, to kill you.” I fill my hands with dark magic.

“Stop!” We all turn to see Emma in her wheelchair with sweat painting on her face.

“Ah! Emma, you are just in time to see me kill your husband! How is the Mark Of Grimm treating you? Let's see.” My face is frozen but stern.

“Swan! Get out of here.” I flick my hands to try to get her out but it doesn't work.

\----------------------

Emma’s POV

She uses magic to pull me out of my chair. My muscles are stiff with paralyzed blood rushing through my hands. I hover over the ground.

“You know Emma? I was going to Battle your Husband but you seem so much more fun. Probably because you're so easy to hurt.” She flings me into the sand. My body hurts as I try to get back up. I see Killian trying to help me but he keeps better no pushed back.

“I won't save me but I can save the town from you.” Rose Red smiles so vile that the clouds turn to rain. She picks me up again and holds me tauntly.

“You still think you are a Savior? No.” She twists her hand and I feel my mind scream. Visions of blood and ravens curl around my head.

“Emma.” I hear the fear in his voice then the anger in his next words. “You Bitch!” My body feels shattered as I drop to the ground. Sand covers my clothing as Killian holds me.

“Remember Emma. I have shattered you and shattered can never be healed. Now tell my sister to face me or both her children die.” I hear her vanish as I hold onto Killian’s jacket.

“Emma, it's going to be okay.”

“I need, I need, I need-” I fall into darkness once again. My last thought was fainting is getting exhausted.

\----------------------- 

Killian's POV 

I watch Emma sleep peacefully as I brush a strand of her golden hair. The afternoon sun glistens on her beautiful body. I gently pick up her wrist and smooth my fingers over the Mark Of Grimm. Finally I kiss her on the cheek and vanish to the Main Street of Storybrooke.

The air is still and fear and panic rises. I raise my voice so it sparks authority throughout the town.

“Attention! Residents of Storybrooke. I am the new dark one. I acted in self defense as Rumple was being commanded to kill me. He tried to fight the darkness and died honorably. I am sorry for your loss.” I glance over to Belle who is crying but still has determination in her eyes. She smiles at me and listens intently for my announcement. “Anyway, I have come to warn you that if any of you harm Emma Swan. I. Will. Kill. You.” I don't care who you are.” The crowd’s fear rises like a flying ship.

“What if Emma is harming herself? Would you kill her?” I look to see the person I hate the most. Rose Red. She lifts a black hood to reveal her bright red hair. “Hey sis!” I look over to Snow who has a confused expression. 

“You! You're the one who keeps hurting my daughter.” David charges at her with a dagger. She twists her hand which flings him into the crowd.

“Captain! Have you ever thought Emma is the reason for her hurting?” She smiles smugly. The crowd stares at our Battle and shifts backwards.

“You tortured her!”

“I did do that. Well, this show keeps on running. Nice to see you all. Tell Emma, she will see me soon.”

“You will not!”

M“Like you can stop me.” Rose Red vanishes in a cloud of black and red smoke.

\-----------------------

The day had been long after having to tell the identity to Emma's family and holding Emma during her nightmares. It was early evening. I decided to ask Emma to dinner.

“We live together, I thought we were supposed to have dinner anyway.”

“But, I am making something special.” She smiles weakly at me and droops her head down. Then, she lifts her head back up.

“Fine. Do you need any help? If not, I am gonna go watch tv.” 

“Nope, go ahead.” She wheels to the other room where I hear the click of the TV.

“No Magic!” I shrug and get to work making Pasta and meatballs. The flavors and smells fill the house. Soon I put the dishes on the table and call Emma for dinner. She wheels over as I set her chair is place.

“Wow. Looks great.” She smiles at me as we both dig in. I eat slowly watching Emma. She takes a silver fork but just shuffles her food around.

“Swan?” She looks up with her eyes tear up and red. A fake smile painted on her skin. I look over to her hand seeing it shake. “What’s wrong?” I take her hand squeezing both of them.

“I-I’m not hungry.” I spot tears flowing down from her jade eyes. “I wish I was but ever since the-”

“The Final Battle.”

“I feel no need to eat.” She droops her head down. “Killian, go find someone else, I can’t give you anything. All i’ve done is cause you pain.” She starts to wheel away until I stop her. I feel angry for letting herself feel like this. I grab onto her hand and walk over.

I crash my lips onto hers. She kisses back as I lift her up from the chair. “Killian.” Her speech is cut short as my tongue battles for her’s. I plants kisses on her neck as she lifts her head back. I magic ourselves to the bedroom as I set her down gently. We dispose of each other's clothing and go to sleep our skin stained with lust and the three word phrase. I love you.


	7. An Inkling

I awake to feel that something is wrong. My bare-skinned body lies under the covers. I turn part of my neck to watch the other side of the bed. Killian is not there. I blush slightly remembering last night but all memories fade

 

\--------------------------

Emma’s POV

I awake to find myself cold. Something is very wrong. I turn over to my side to find empty sheets. I tangle myself in the covers gently and blush after my reminiscing of last night. Then I feel my hand start to tremor as sweat rusts on my forehead. I start to panic silently.

“Morning love.” I jerk upwards as Killian’s voice echoes through my ear. I see him with a tray of steam and a smile on his face. His eyes shine with danger and love. He is hiding something. He sets the tray down and comes to me. He leans down and presses his lips onto mine. Killian then let's go and grasps my shoulders. “You’re cold.”

“Killian, I am fine. Now please take me downstairs.” He hesitates and brushes a stroke of my hair. I hold up my hand as it tremors. I feel panic rise up as this happened before the final battle.

“Emma-”

“Then, take me downstairs.” He stays still as I concentrate on my hand. I soon feel magic swirl around my hand. Poof! I find myself on the floor with my legs sharp and dangling like icicles. I turn my head to the basement of horrors when I was the dark one. I hear a whimper followed by a laugh. I see a sea of magic as it opens to drop out Killian. “You weren’t out of bed this morning to get me breakfast.” He goes forward to pick me up but I scoot back with my arms. He sighs and waves his hand. My wheelchair stands on the wooden floor.

“Fine, I will take you to the basement.” He waves his hand again as we are covered with red smoke. The smoke clears to reveal a dark rocked melted wall. I turn my eye toward the centerpiece of my own personal hell. A blood covered figure with a grinning smile. His clothes black with hook marks aching his skin. His arms hanging in rusted chains.

“You.” I narrow my keen eyes as I remember him. The man who posed as Killian. I feel the mark of the Grimm burn in my skin. I grasp on to Killian’s hand for comfort. “Let me have a moment alone with him.” He turns to me and squats down to reach me.

“Emma-” I glare at him with my bloodshot eyes. He looks at the bloodied man. “If you do anything or try anything, you will be wishing you were dead.” The man grunts in response. Killian rubs my shoulder as he reluctantly lets go and walks out. I hear the door close and push my wheelchair closer.

“Who are you?”

“Why should I answer you?” I smile fakely but smugly. 

“Because my magic is unstable and who knows what I could do to you or to me.”

“I don’t care about you or me.”

“Yes but you care about Rose Red and doesn't she want me to die a slow painful death.” He ponders for a moment and sighs in defeat.

“My name is Elton and I am one of the Grimm’s inkers.”

“What?”

“Where do you suppose the authors get their ink?”

“Okay, is your blood ink?” He nods and I grimace at the thought. I suddenly feel my energy being drained and the grip on my chair’s handle loosens. I take a shaky breath.

“They are trying to use you to get out.” The Grimm's.

“Okay. Why are you joining up with Rose Red?” I feel my hand start to tremor as my other hand try to grasp the wall to support myself.

“She will be the one to change the stories.” I hold back rolling my eyes.

“Last question, What does Rose Red have against my mother?” Elton droops lower and shows true horror.

“Oh, I can’t wait for you to find out.” His voice grows deeper and see blood drip from his eyes. My hand shakes rapidly as I hear footsteps upstairs come closer to the door. My eyes try to escape to blackness but I hold on to the dim light of the basement.

“What happened?” I take one more shaky breath.

“Oh Emma.” The voice grows colder. “Why would I tell you?” Then at the exact time the door swung open and Elton screamed. Black smoke cascades out of his throat. It clears to reveal him dead. Killian runs up beside me and stares at Elton for a moment. He then waves his hand we both drown in red smoke. The smoke clears to reveal us upstairs in the living room. He then turns to me and crashes his lips onto mine.

I push him away.

“I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I should never have let you do this.” 

“I can take care of myself. I may be in a stupid chair but I can handle myself.” He smiles.

“I know you can Swan. I just worry, I don’t want you getting hurt when I could have prevented it.” I smile back and kiss him back. The kiss lingers until I feel Killian grasp my trembling hands. He pulls back. “Emma, you’re freezing.”

Killian’s POV

Emma. Her face looks pale as grey circles hang under her eyes. Her sunny hair being covered by clouds of darkness. Her hands tremor while she poses a fake smile. I spot tears coming from her shattered emerald eyes.

“Emma. What’s wrong?” I see her shaky hand grasp her wrist. She holds her head back. Then I see blood come from somewhere.

“She’s in me. I don’t know what-” I pick her up from the chair as I magic us to the hospital. Magic caused this, I don’t want to use magic to fix this. 

“Somebody, get their arse over here and help!” A doctor peers at Emma and races to get some liquid. He shouts and more doctors cloud her until I can’t see the gold tips of her hair. I feel two hands pull me away.

“Sorry, but we must do our work if we are to save your wife.” The doors close with a bang as I walk backwards.

\----------------------

Emma’s POV

I am in darkness. I am walking. My eyes open to red roses and a bright blue sky. I look down to see my legs moving to the beat of the sunshine. 

“Emma, we have much to explain.” I feel myself be startled by a rich voice. I peer up at the top of the meadow to see a figure with red hair and a gold dress. I shudder at her face. Rose Red is right next to me. My instincts pike up and I am in a fighting pose. My hands feel the signature heat of magic. Brightness blinds my eyes. My magic dies down as I glance up to see her. She holds up her hands to calm me.

“I understand you feel the need to attack me but please give me a chance to explain.” I sigh and nod. “Where you are, is heaven.”

\---------------------------------

Killian’s POV

I tap my foot to the beat of the clock in the waiting room. Henry sits next to me. He shifts away from me as if he blames me for Emma. Emma. As if I hurt Em-

A doctor comes in. His expression calm but I see his hands fidget. Snow, Charming, Regina and Henry stand up as I do. 

“Is she okay?”

“Emma okay, right?”

“Mom?” The concerns for Emma mix into a symphony until a conductor stops it.

“I’m sorry, she-we couldn’t save her.” As the doctor explains what actually what happened, I feel a fire burn within me. Emma Swan is dead. My eyes widen. But she can't be.


	8. Magic

 

Emma’s POV

 

I thought death was close to me so being dead wasn’t a surprise. But ending up in heaven was.

 

“Why are you here? To torture me?” Her crimson hair sways in the wind as her hands close together elegantly. 

 

“The person you are facing isn’t me.” I scoff.

 

“You might wanna tell that to the person were facing.”

 

“This isn’t heaven.” I flex my arms as a flower’s scent whiffs into my nose.

 

“I knew it. This is hell.” Rose Red’s face drops in surprise.

 

“You honestly believe you deserve to be there.” I gulp.

 

“No.” Her keen eyes peer at me than smooths her red hair.

 

“This is the land of lost stories.” An anvil drops in my stomach while I feel the smell of roses making me nauseous. “Oh, no. I just needed you to talk to me. You don’t belong here.” My face plants a still face. 

 

“Ok, Talk to me.” I sneer.

 

“The person you are facing is a Grimm brother.”

 

“That’s not possible. The brothers are in my wrist.” I hold up the mark displaying it intently.

 

“Except one. That’s why the star doesn’t do anything. He’s escaped.” I groan.

 

“How do we get him back in?”

 

“He is using me as a disguise. Kill him.” I fidget with my hands and sigh in annoyance.

 

“I can’t do that because I am dead.” She walks forward and strokes my face. I shudder.

 

“I can bring you back to life and heal you  _ physically. _ ” She says, “Your mind, however, can only be healed by time, not magic. All magic comes with a price.”

 

“What do I have to pay?”

 

“Your mind will be weakened and more vulnerable to the Grimm Brother’s magic.” My hair blows in the wind wistfully as I nod.

 

“Wait, can you do something for me?” She ponders for a moment then asks.

 

“What can I do?”

 

“Remove darkness from my husband.” She smiles sadly and shakes her head.

 

“Magic like that is too powerful for a lost soul to cast.” She snaps her fingers as the wind reverses leaving me in blurs and the hint of a rose smell. I fall into blackness.

 

\-------------------------

 

I awake on the cold hard ground.  My elbows prop myself up scraping my arms. My hair paints the ground as I wiggle my legs. A small spark in my leg startles me. Slowly I push weight on my feet and rise to find the familiar sunset of Storybrooke. I grin.  _ I can walk! _

 

Suddenly I get a massive headache. The voice punches in my ears shouting. Its sound is hissy and vile.

 

“I know where you are. I own this town. You have nothing. I have your family. You have mine. Let’s trade.” I drop to the ground. My knees clash into the blacktop. I hold back a scream. My body hurts. Then I remember what Rose Red said.  _ Your mind will be weakened and more vulnerable to his attacks. _ No. I am Emma Swan. I am a savior. I am not an orphan. I am Emma Swan. I am Emma Swan. I stand up and launch myself at a fast speed.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Killian’s POV

 

The darkness stings in my blood. My heart pounds with anger as I stare at her. Rose Red. That Bitch deserves to die. My arm itches as the magic proof cuff stains it. Emma is dead. That  _ Bitch _ killed her. That  _ Bitch  _ will not die but rather feel pain for eternity. She glares at me then laughs. Her laugh is the sound of Death.

 

“I never through all of you would be stupid enough to go after me. I killed the savior. I am more powerful then you can imagine.” I clench my jaws and fist. First, this  _ bitch,  _ then saving Emma.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Emma’s POV

 

My head tunes to pain every few minutes. My legs feel foreign to me. I wear a white t-shirt and jeans. The roads of Storybrooke is empty as dark magic tastes bitter on my tongue. I feel the wind shift oddly so I follow in that direction. My eyes peer up to find my family, friends, town goers and of course, the Grimm Brother. There are three, I think. No, wait, two. But that wouldn’t make any sense unless-

 

“Ah, Emma so nice to see you again.” The brother smiled at me and held up his arm. Of course, he is still in disguise like Rose Red. My bare feet touch the rough edges of the main street. He pulls me off the ground as my throat scrambles for air. I point my wide eyes at my family. They look immensely worried with a hint of relieved. “I am so sorry, but I needed you to die.” He releases his hands, and I drop to the ground.

 

“I know what you are. And I am going to stop you.”

 

“Are you willing to pay the cost to do that?” His face dements into a man. Half of his face is burnt while both halves smirk vilely.  What was once Rose Red’s raven feathered dress is now a ragged long sleeve t-shirt with faded pants and brand new shoes.

 

“Yeah, I am.” My voice quivers.

 

“I bet you have some questions.”

 

“First, there are only two brothers so what the hell is in my wrist?”

 

“I am a brother and my other brother is in your arm. One of the symbols is powered down, but the one that is not being powered by my brother is fueled by something else.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I flex my fingers and summon light magic. A blast of light radiates from my fingers clashing into him. He falls to the ground as his groan turns into a chuckle. My insides feel drained as I ignore the urge to faint.

 

“Swan, Don’t do this.” I stare at Killian and smile with tenderness. His eyes full of concern and love makes me turn back the Grimm Brother.

 

“My name is Jacob, if anyone bothered to ask.” Killian gulps as I take an uneasy breath. “Now quit with the tears and let me have my family.”

 

“I will make a deal with you. Let me have my town and my family back, and I will duel you.” He laughs at that.

 

“I am a little bit bored. Deal.” His shaky fingers scold the wind as everyone is released. They drop to the ground with a thud. Killian pauses to look at his hand. “If anyone interferes, her death will not be quick.” Dark magic surrounded him creating a chill in the air. I focus hard feeling my insides burn as I resist the scream poking me to come out. Light magic drifts around me. I feel my blonde hair rise above. My feet come up from the ground.  The cool air doesn’t chill me at all. The magic burns inside me making a searing pain. My skin flashes with sparks. I hold out my arms as they flex. I glare at Jacob. His eyes widen as a pitch black sun sets in them. I hold back a cry of pain.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Killian’s POV

I squint my eyes as a blinding light shines. Emma looks now inhuman and in pain. I flick my hand to help her, but David stops me. I glare at him. He slowly inches back. All of a sudden, the lights grow stronger pushing all of us to the ground. I look at Emma ignoring the small pain in my eyes. Her arms echo out the shape of swan wings. Her bare feet were flexing her to look into an angel. Her glowing eyes throw her head back. Finally, strange magic clashes into the demented man erasing all dark magic. I turn my ear hearing his groan then scream. The man’s image is turned to dust while Emma’s flare dims. Her glossy hair falls to her shoulders. Her eyes close softly as her body falls fast. I start to run.


	9. Adjusting To New Roots

Emma’s POV

 

I black out.  _ Again.  _  I wake up in exhaustion with my family hovered around me. I wince as the burns sting my skin. My legs struggle to get up. The blacktop of the main street is absent beneath me. I remember the cool air covering me as the wind circled my sandy hair. I remember the faint red eyes of the Grimm Brother.  _ The Grimm Brother _ ! I rise with a jolt and throw the covers away. My bare feet hit the ground; I start running until I feel the taste of dark magic and warm arms embracing me.

 

“That son of a bitch has been taken care of Swan.” Killian’s hair still smells like the sea as I inhale his scent.  The cool metal of his hook presses into the thin t-shirt wearing. He picks me up as I feel the mattress soak my skin.  My family is gone. Killian adjusts the blanket. 

 

“That’s good; now we can focus on getting you back to normal.” My voice breaks usually and sounds weak.  His one hand slowly molds my skin. He fixes the cracks and burns. Soon, I am physically angelic. 

 

“I am normal.” The taste of his power feels bitter on my skin. His voice is calm like the sea but a storm waiting to happen. His hand takes mine, I feel the warmness melt like wax into my palm. “I can help you.”

 

“I don’t need help.” He laughs.

 

“Emma, you are so strong, but it’s okay to admit that you need help.” My mind and heart try to figure out how to decipher his words. I don’t react but instead just look dazed. Killian inhales deeply as he kisses me. His fingers stroke my smooth skin. I close my eyes wanting the darkness instead of the light.  His lips taste addictive like..like power. I pull my mouth away with my eyes wide at him.  _ He dares use a spell on me _ .

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing.” His eyes are full of promises. Promises I know he will never break.

 

“I tasted the dark magic. You used a spell on me.”

 

“I would never.” He comes forth to comfort me as I fling a ball of white and black at him. He is thrown back into surgeon supplies creating a symphony of noise. I look at my hand. It feels cold and… is bright. Bright as the sun.  _ My magic has returned. _

 

“I’m sorry.” Killian stands up as he walks forward with heartfelt eyes. I flinch at his movement. “No! Stand back.” My body shakes with anticipation. I feel waterfalls about to fall from my eyes. I drop down to my knees. He wraps his arms around me. He doesn’t let go as the sunlight shines on my hair. I don’t let go. “ _ Your mind can only be healed with time, not magic.” _ Patience has never been my strong suit. Then again, these days I am not that strong.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Killian takes me back to the house that night. My family said they would come by in the afternoon tomorrow. The sea of stars glimmer in my eyes. The wind swirls around me creating coldness. I sit on the couch watching a pitch black TV screen. I count the seconds while Killian “discreetly” narrows his eyes at me every of sixty seconds. My thoughts drift to anxieties. I haven’t been there for Henry, I think.  _ What kind of mother am I? What kind of daughter? What kind of wife? What kind of savior? _ A savior. Hyde said saviors don’t get happy endings just an ending. Is this my fate? To have a mind that can kill itself?

 

Smells of exotic spices reach my nose. Killian tells me that dinner is ready so I force my legs to move. He slowly pulls out the chair for me as I gently sit myself down. I look at my plate. It is colorful with some bread, pasta and different things I don’t know.

 

“It looks delicious.”

 

“You don’t have to eat it.” I pick up the cool metal of the fork and stuff the food in my mouth. The flavors swirl as the heat drifts to my soul.  

 

“So, I was dead-”

 

“Don’t even get me started, love.” His voice is authoritative as I blink in surprise. I brush a piece of my hair behind my ear and crouch down in my chair. His voice turns to a whisper. “Do you want to go sailing with your lad?”  _ Henry _ . I haven’t seen him since I was dead. Or it feels like it. Killians reaches his hand across the table. Anger erupts in me like a volcano. I stand. My fingers scratch the splintered wood as I throw in on the ground. The chair breaks as does the tension.

 

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” His eyes widen. He remains calm.

 

“Stop treating me like I’m some fragile doll. I am the savior. I may have been through something awful; I may have died. I may have been stuck in a chair. I may still have nightmares. But-but I survived. I can handle a lot, and I don’t need you to protect me.” I stomp my bare feet slamming them into the cold wooden floor. I fling open the door to the bedroom and toss myself into nightmares and the soft cushion of the mattress.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Killian’s POV

 

She was angrier. Her fists clenched harder. A fire burned in her jade colored eyes. When she went upstairs, I stared at the night sky through the small window of the door. The darkness whispered in my ear. 

 

“ _ Kill those who hurt her.” _ The darkness tries to tug me further. I find myself wanting to jump into it. I stand up from the chair and wave my hand. The dinner vanishes leaving a clean kitchen. I drift to the bedroom using a tornado of crimson colored magic. Emma twists and turns in the white blankets. I extend two fingers and place them on her forehead. Magic swirls around me as I glimpse into her nightmares.

 

_ Blood. Screams of a Swan. Grimm. Three. _ The power of her mind pulls me into a trance as a fluorescent filter dream enters my sight.

 

 _A rusty door is surrounded by an old brick building. It opens automatically as a mysterious force ushers me inside. A middle-aged man in a vintage suit stands at a counter. He grins evilly as my vision is brought forth a book. It looks just like the Once Upon A Time book that Henry loves so much. Only it has red jewels in the corner with a black cover. Sharp ivory fangs pop off the cover. It has one word as its title._ ** _Grimm._** _The power this man was giving off had a unique bitter taste on my tongue. Only one person’s magic had that taste. Emma has had visions of the future. Her nightmares were visions._ A Grimm Brother is still alive. I release my fingers and caress her face. I brush her blonde hair as kiss her on the forehead. My lips trace a dreamless sleep spell with only the wind giving off the sound and the moon giving off light. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
